Mimics - The guide
Original guide at kongregate done by medail Mimics They are the hero that the ENCHANT MASTER makes, and effectively this lets you build a "super chest" for yourself as you play that can give over ten times the rewards (and potentially some very rare items) compared to a Boosted standard chest, by having Imp workers collect special resources and put them in the Mimic which will affect what will be in the super chest when you eventually kill the Mimic. The enchant master is the fourth and last master and is (currently) the only one that's not free and requires to be hired. There are two possible options for this. You can hire him for 50 gems, which allows you to use him for one time loop OR you can hire him for 20 kongregate kredits. The latter option will also give you a manacoin bonus and a ONE-TIME bonus of 500 manacoins, should you hire him with kredits for the first time. If you're using kongregate kredits to buy the Enchant Master for 30 days you don't need to plan as heavily, but if you intend to stay as a Free player relying only on the one-time Gem purchases using in-game Gem rewards you need to plan ahead very, very carefully. The most critical things to consider: * The Mimic takes Manacoins, and a lot of them, to effectively "grow". You use manacoins to buy a new Mimic, manacoins to hire Imp workers, manacoins to send Imps out to collect ingredients...don't consider buying the Enchant Master until you have at least a couple hundred Manacoins to spend growing the Mimic. If you want to really be efficient with the Gems, consider a multi-Mimic run: buying the Enchant Master once early when you have enough Manacoins available to buy, grow and kill multiple Mimics within a single run. You can do a decent run on one Mimic for roughly 150-200 Manacoins. One source to keep in mind, the cost of the Gold trade for Manacoins with the Trade Master resets after a time loop and the first batch of 10 coins is very cheap, so remember to use this one every loop. * There is a limit on how many of any one Ingredient that the Mimic can hold (so, for example, you can't just max it out on Keepums for a 200+ item chest), and a limit on the max number of ingredients of all types that the Mimic can hold. A long-run Mimic is one where you combine first-level ingredients into higher-level ones then re-collect the first-level ingredients to their maximums. * The Mimic gains experience from completing new Monster/Boss waves, and increasing its level increases the super chest reward. Parking yourself just before a Boss and repeating the previous wave will not give extra experience to the Mimic, so don't get the Enchant Master close to the end of a run when you were considering doing a Time Loop; aim to get it right at the very beginning of a fresh run. * The Mimic typically is not attacked by enemies until all of your other heroes are dead; don't do an aggressive run against enemies strong enough to quickly kill your Heroes and then your Mimic far too early. * The Mimic gains the ability to attack at level 3. * The super chest from a Mimic takes one key to open, so make sure you have enough keys available for the Mimics you intend to grow and kill within the run. * Mimic chests remain, even after you loop. So if you happen to have a hero you don't wish to level up, save the opening of the chests until you have the heroes you do want to level. * Killing a Mimic also kills all of the Imp workers except the first one. It takes a total of 70 Manacoins to hire the remaining 4 imps. Given it costs more to hire all of the workers than it does to make a decently efficient Mimic described below, you'll have to carefully balance how much time you have to play with your manacoin count. A reasonable compromise: hiring the next two workers to get to a total of 3 costs only 25 manacoins. * Each of the five Fayballs and their corresponding chance items below are independent checks when you open the eventual Mimic Chest; it is entirely possible to get multiple Fayballs from one Mimic Chest. * Fayballs each take one key to open, and unopened Fayballs also remain after you loop just like the Mimic Chest. You can hire imps to make this hero stronger and/or give you more rewards when it dies. 15 Keepums, 5 Bringums and 10 Deathums is an efficient built time/cost wise, resulting in a 55 item chest with a 50% Fayball and 20% ring chance, for a grand total of 50 manacoins on just the Mimic alone (not including hiring Imps). Adding two Urgums gives another 20 items for 12 manacoins, and adding three Healums gives another 30% ring chance for 9 manacoins although this will make the Mimic slightly tougher to kill due to the regeneration they give. Mimics are the premium heroes of the game. Who, when they die or when you time loop, turn into a super chest. They are available to be raised for 10 manacoins, after you hire the Enchant Master. Each mimic has a maximum level of 5, increased from 4 around June 2019. Each level increases the base amount of items the mimic gives by 5. Each level also unlocks more ingredients the mimic can use. The enchant master prefered currency is manacoins, just like Bamul the trade master. He will allow you to hire imp workers, who can be sent on quests to find more ingredients that can be used to make your Mimic more powerful. No worries though, they don't quest like your fay does. The enchant master has them on a tight leash. These ingredients are obtained by just playing and have a droprate of about 1 in 10 stages. The active skill "Golden touch" will double the ingredient drops, just like the manacoins. They have a 100% success rate, unless you "hurry" them. By hurrying them, there is a chance they will get killed. The chance of them getting killed is displayed in red, above the hurry button and gets higher the closer you are to completing the quest. Every "hurry" decreases the quest time by 20%. Ingredients There are two different kinds of ingredients. Base ingredients and combination ingredients. Note: Time to craft: The first time is the craft time of the item itself, the time in () is the craft time of ALL the needed components on one imp. Only the base ingredients cost manacoins to collect, combining them into higher level ingredients does not; the listed Manacoin cost for the higher level ingredients is the total cost for all of the necessary base ingredients to craft it. Base ingredients * Animatum: +1 exp while alive. +1 item when dead. Maximum: 20 * Deathum: -10% Base HP while alive. +2% ring chance when dead. Maximum: 30 * Keepum: +2 items when dead. Maximum: 15 Combination ingredients level 2 ingredients Tramplum * Cost: 4 manacoins * Ingredients: 3 Animatum, 1 Keepum. * Time to craft: 30 min (50 Min) * Maximum: 5 * Effects: +100% hp while alive, +5 items when dead. Bringum * Cost: 3 manacoins * Ingredients: 2 Keepum, 1 Deathum * Time to craft: 30 Min (45 min) * Maximum: 5 * Effects: +10% chance for Fayball containing Chalice of Mercy, 5 items when dead Healum * Cost: 3 manacoins * Ingredients: 1 Keepum, 2 Deathum * Time to craft: 30 Min (45 min) * Maximum: 3 * Effects: +1 regen when alive, +10 % ring chance when dead level 3 ingredients Killum * Cost: 5 manacoins * Ingredients: 1 healum, 2 deathum * Time to craft: 90 min (145 min) * Maximum: 2 * Effects: Attack speed -25%, DPS +1000%, Critical chance +5% while alive * Effects: +10% chest critical chance when dead (chance to get 2x items) Urgum * Cost: 6 manacoins * Ingredients: 1 Tramplum, 2 Animatum * Time to craft: 90 min ( 150 min) * Maximum: 2 * Effects: Attack speed + 20% when alive, Items + 10 when dead Smartum * Cost: 5 manacoins * Ingredients: 1 Bringum, 2 Keepum * Time to craft: 90 min (145 min) to create * Maximum: 10 * Effects: None. Used to craft level 4 ingredients. level 4 ingredients Shortum * Cost: 7 manacoins * Ingredients: 1 Killum, 2 Animatum * Time to craft: 240 min (395 min) * Maximum: 1 * Effects: Attack speed -25%, HP +2000% when alive, Chest critical +15% when dead Coverum * Cost: 13 manacoins * Ingredients: 1 smartum, 5 keepum * Time to craft: 240 min (410 min) * Maximum: 5 * Effects: HP +1000%, defense +10% when alive, items +10 when dead Solidnella * Cost: 9 manacoins * Ingredients: 1 Smartum, 1 Tramplum * Time to craft: 240 min (435 min) * Maximum: 4 * Effects: Critical power +250%, DPS +1000% when alive. +5 items when dead Lums (Lvl 5) * Cost: 32 manacoins * Ingredients: 4 Smartum 2 Urgum * Time to craft: 12 hours * Maximum: 1 * Effects: Items from chest +15%, Fayball chance Coldstone +50%, contains Book of the Void * NOTE: The Imp worker instantly starts at a 50% death chance for Hurrying when you start building this. Scriptus (Lvl 5) * Cost: 38 manacoins * Ingredients: 2 Coverum 4 Bringum * Time to craft: 12 hours * Maximum: 1 * Effects: Mimic attack speed +100%, Chest runestones +33, Fayball chance Lucky Shell +50%, contains Incheder's Die * NOTE: The Imp worker instantly starts at a 50% death chance for Hurrying when you start building this. Omhana (Lvl 5) * Cost: 28 manacoins * Ingredients: 2 Solidnella 2 Killum * Time to craft: 12 hours * Maximum: 1 * Effects: Mimic Renew DPS, Chest Fayball chance Shard of the Abyss contains Omahana's Eye, Random GIft (A random collection of Manacoins, purple gems and slot tokens) * NOTE: The Imp worker instantly starts at a 50% death chance for Hurrying when you start building this. Giro (Lvl 5) * Cost: 30 manacoins * Ingredients: 2 Shortum 4 Tramplum * Time to craft: 12 hours * Maximum: 1 * Effects: Mimic Renew HP, Chest Fayball chance Seed of Fire +50%, Items from chest +10% * NOTE: The Imp worker instantly starts at a 50% death chance for Hurrying when you start building this. Building your mimic Now that we have covered the ingredients, let's go into building them and building them cost effectively. Because of the relative ease of doing a normal chest burst during the daily Prime Time event (just 30 boosted chests opened during Primetime will give you 900 items, for a total cost of 0 gems and 0 manacoins and very minimal supervision of the game preparing for it) it is not recommended to focus only on items for a Mimic. There are three different kinds of cost efficiency builds. * Items: Go through 28 stages to get to level 4 and gather 15 keepums. This takes 15 minutes with 5 imps. It costs 25 manacoins and will get you 50 items. * Micro Fayballs: Go through 10 stages and pause. Gather 10 keepums and 5 deathums. Then craft 5 bringums with 5 imps. This take 45 minutes with 5 imps. It costs 25 manacoins and you have a 50% chance for a fayball with the very effective Chalice of Mercy and will get you 35-45 items (depending on your mimic level) * Fayball Hunter: The very, very slow option of hunting for all 5 fayball types, then making use of the % increases in item count to a reasonable amount. You'll need the Lums, Scriptus, Omhana and Giro, and all 5 Bringums. Then to make good use of the % item boosts get all 15 Keepums and all 20 Animatums. Then finish off with 10 Deathums. Given how long it takes to get all these items this is one chest type where it is fully justifiable to hire all 5 workers. The total cost, from chest summon to death, is 258 Manacoins. You get 125 items, 33 Runestones, the random gift from the Shard of the Abyss if it drops, and of course the Fayballs themselves. The probability of all 5 fayballs dropping at a 50% chance each is 3.125% (the same as the chance of none at all dropping) * Rings: There are 4 options, listed from best to worst # Quest for 10 deathums: 20% chance for a ring in 10 minutes. Cost: 10 manacoins # Quest for 9 deathums + have 5 imps on collect deathums. 28% ring chance in 15 minutes: Cost: 14 manacoins # Quest for 3 healums and 10 deathums. 50% chance for a ring in 45 minutes. Cost: 19 manacoins. # Quest for 2 tramplum, 3 healums and 30 deathums. 90% chance in 90 minutes: Cost: 47 manacoins Note: Combine the items as required, but remember to not craft the last deathum until you have finished everything else. HURRY!?! The hurry button. That one button that will save time... or kill. Every click of the button will speed up the process by 20% of the total time. So 5 clicks will, if all are successful, complete the creation. However, there is a chance that the imp will die. They are rather sensitive when it comes to rushing and have a weak heart. The longer it takes to craft an ingredient, the trickier it is to hurry. See the chart below for the chances of death at each click. Note: The faster you click, the lower the chance of death. The percentage increase steadily up to 50% These are the odds of the first imp only. The chance of death is slightly lower at the more expensive imps. The hurry button seems to be worth it, but it can get rather expensive. To check for yourself whether or not it's worth it, check the chart below. The calculations are done with just 1 imp and the cost and time of re-hiring the imp is not included. It's purely the crafting process. It uses the 'building your mimic' examples as well as the 2 maxed chests types. The reason for just using 1 imp for this chart is really simple. You can only push (hurry) one button at a time. Rushing multiple imps through all 5 hurries is just not efficient. However, it would definitely not a bad idea to hurry at least twice per imp. Also note that these numbers are based solely on raw percentages. If you are lucky, the average price will be lower. If you are not lucky, the average price will be higher. It's a game of chance, nothing more. Killing your mimic THEY ALL MUST DIE!!! 'Oops... Sorry, but medail really likes to kill his mimics. He thinks it's fun. Anyway, killing your mimic(s). There are 4 ways to manage this. # Time loop: The easiest albeit maybe not the smartest way if you have hired the master for just one loop. # Death by enemies: This is pretty difficult to do if you give your chest health-boost items, but can be relatively simple if you don't. Just aggressively push ahead on attack waves without buying any more equipment upgrades for your heroes with gold until they reach something like a Boss that can quickly kill them, then aggressively keep attempting the boss wave while your normal Heroes are dead letting them slam on the Mimic to kill it. # Death by deathum: Get 10 deathums and do not have a tramplum, shortum or coverum. +10 deathums needed per tramplum # PVP: PVP?!?! Say what?! Yes, pvp. In the ingame chat window (needs to be enabled in options), type '/pvp secret code'. This will enable you to fight yourself. (Could this get any weirder?) Accept the challenge and this results in both you and your mimic's death. '''HOWEVER, '''the mimic will still show as being alive, when you get back to your PVE screen. To correct this "alive mimic", you need to click up to 100 times and the mimic's chest will drop. ''Note: As of 10/6/2016 this option no longer works as PVP has been disabled. You are welcome to try it, but don't expect it to KILL THE MIMIC Hints and tips Before you decide to hire the enchant master, keep in mind that you need to defeat 3 zones (28 stages) to get a mimic to level 4. You receive 1 exp per wave and 1 exp per boss, effectively 11 exp per zone. If you hire the Enchant master for 30 days, this won't be much of an issue. However, should you hire the Enchant Master for one time loop (50 gems) it's most efficient, albeit time consuming, to get the most out of it as possible. In addition to the above tip. You can only have one mimic alive at one time. There is no stacking. Before you can create another mimic, the previous one has to die first. If you want to kill your mimic with deathums, then be sure to have '''NO MORE THAN '''2 tramplum and '''NO shortum and/or coverum. You can have a maximum of 30 deathums. 30 x - 10% HP = -300% HP maximum. Tramplum = +100% HP, Shorum = +2000% HP and Coverum = +1000% HP. So it's easy to see the reasoning behind this tip. If you have a one time-loop enchant master, keep a really good eye on the previous tip. If you fail to do this, the only way to kill the mimic is to either have it be killed my your enemies or kill it by time-looping. Effectively diminishing the value of the enchant master. If you want to fully hurry the imps, just use the first imp. Despite that the chance of dying is lower for the more expensive imps, the overall cost of rehiring is cheapest for the first imp. (not confirmed) Final word Please note that imp quests progress while you are offline or idle, so if you are going away for a while, it is recommended that you craft some of the higher craft time items. Urgum > killum > Shortum > Tramplum > Coverum > Solidnella Also, if you intend to kill the mimic with deathums, then be sure to not have more than TWO tramplums. FAQ Note: This FAQ covers questions frequently directed at medail and as such not everything in this FAQ is (completely) related to the game or the mimics. * Q: What determines the mimic's base health * A: The stage at which it's created * Q: What is the maximum mimic bonus? * A: 210 items, 150% ring chance, 50% fayball chance and 35% critical chance. * Q: How long does it take to get those bonuses? * A: It's around 21 hours, if you are using 5 imps. (I really don't want to time and graph it) * Q: Can i use the book of passage to farm exp for the mimics? * A: All signs point to NO. This has been tested on the same locations and found to be false. However, it MIGHT work on different locations. * Q: Why does yoru spelling so much? * A: Because having grown up in the age of computers All work was required to be typed up. All typing programs have spelling check and Kong fourms do not. Note: This little Q&A is not related to the game at all and only related to medail's bad (at times terrible) spelling. I just thought it would be funny to keep it in here. You can check the link at the top to see what it's about. Honestly though, unless i interpreted in the wrong way, i "copied" this guide from there, so it's really not THAT bad. * Q: Why do you hate mimics so much? * A: They look like yappy dogs at the start. I HATE yappy dogs. * Q: Why did it take so long to type this up? * A: Because i'm lazy and wanted to double check my numbers. We also waited for Dare (Game-dev) to confirm the ring drop chance. * Q: If my mimic dies when i have imps questing, what happens? * A: As long as the quests haven't been completed, you will lose the items and gain nothing. However, if they have completed the quest, you will still get the items. * Q: Is it worth to "hurry" the imps? * A: If you don't mind them being killed, then yes. * Q: Is there a way to see how many manacoins i have? * A: Yes. Check the Bamul the trademaster. (MASTERS -> 2nd guy) * Q: How many manacoins would you recommend to have, before trying mimics? * A: 1k or more. It will take some time, but it will net you quite a few mimics and this makes it really worth it at that point. * Q: My imp died on a 1% chance many many many times in a row. The % must be bugged. * A1: You have pissed off the RNGod. You must repent! REPENT! * A2: Bad string of luck ya got there * Q: How much does it cost to hire imps? # 5 # 10 # 15 # 20 # 25 * Q: How do i pause a wave? * A: When you are fighting a boss, press the "flag" symbol at the top of the screen. * Q: Why should i pause and when? * A1: If you are on a single time loop hire, you will want to get the most out of the enchant master. Pausing will allow you to not waste any stages that can be used to raise/level your mimics. * A2: If you have less than 20 manacoins, then don't bother pausing until the mimic is level 4 (after 28 stages) * Q: 28 stages? But you said 37 last time? * A: I dun goofed the math. I thought you needed 400 exp for level 4 (makes sense right?), but you only need 300. * Category:Mimics Category:Guide Category:Masters Category:FAQ